What Happens when I Follow my Grandmother?
by Gut-chama
Summary: A Sammy Keyes Fanfic, and my first. What happens when Sammy's curious mind takes over, and she follows her Grandmother to a place she's not supposed to be?
1. Prologue

What happens when I follow my grandmother?

_A Sammy Keyes story_

_G u t - Chama_

_Author's Notes_

This is m first Fanfic, so I really hope you people reading it like it. I'd like to thank you if you are taking the time to read it. I'm also asking if some people could review for me. I want constructive criticism please. This isn't the first chapter, it's the prologue. If you've read any of the Sammy Keyes books, you would see the prologue at the front. Aside from all that, enjoy. I hope y'all like it!

_Disclaimer_

I don't own Sammy Keyes. I wish I did, but my credit goes to Wendelin Van Draanen.

Prologue

I'd have to say, my grandmother is an extremely unpredictable person. Ever since that problem with Hudson and Diane, I've been surprised at what she does. She can act like a typical grandmother sometime, and at other times she can act wild even, almost like… well me. Now really, I didn't mean to follow her, but I was curious to where she went ever Sunday ad 2:00 p.m. sharp. Really I had let my curiosity take over. I guess you could say I'm a magnet for trouble. Why would I be in trouble you might ask? Well to tell you the truth, I wasn't even supposed to be there. They didn't know I was there, and I wasn't about to tell them I was there. Not on my lifetime.


	2. Chapter 1

What happens when I follow my grandmother?

_A Sammy Keyes story_

_G u t – Chama_

_Author's Notes_

Well, here's the first chapter of my fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. It's an extremely random idea here. I made really quickly. I thought I should start with something easier. I really hope you enjoy the story, and please review afterwards.

_Disclaimer_

I don't own Sammy Keyes. I wish I did, but my credit goes to Wendelin Van Draanen.

Chapter one

I was curious one day. And if you were in my position, you would be too. Grams had been going out recently. Every Sunday at 2:00 p.m. sharp, to be exact. Grams isn't a very outgoing type of person. She'll gladly sit in the apartment and sew or knit all day long. But lately she's been acting strange. I'll see her baking cookies and brownies, but the next day when I look for them they would be gone. She's even in a happier mood all the time. Each time I ask her where she goes every Sunday, I'll get this:

"Hey Grams…?" I'll say, trying to act casual, and not like I'm trying to squirm anything out of her.

"Yes Samantha?" She'll reply. Not looking up from her knitting or cooking. She's usually to busy to look up from whatever she's doing.

"I'm just wondering…Where do you disappear to every Sunday?" I ask hesitantly. I know she's just going to bite my head off. It's pointless to even ask.

And so she does. Her head snaps up, and she stares at me for a second. Giving me this cold, what-are-you-getting-at stare. Then she'll say. "Samantha Jo Keyes! Why don't you mind your own business?" She'll glare at me for about a minute, until I sink back in shame. Then she'll start doing whatever again.

This is why I have no idea where she goes. And it's also why I followed her that day, I was way too curious. I needed to follow her, and I needed to know where she went.

So on a bright, clear, Sunday, at 2:00 p.m. I was planning on following grams. I had been planning this for a while. When Grams would leave, I would wait a couple seconds until she had entered the elevator. Then I would slip out the door. I'd run down the fire escape, wait 'till I spotted Grams, and follow her. I would keep a safe distance away from her, and follow her to her destination. I knew it was going to work, and I was excited for that day. And that day came.

I heard Grams scurrying around the apartment. I was sitting on the couch pretending to be immersed in a book I was holding. I casually scratched my nose, while really checking the time on my watch. 1:58, Grams would be leaving soon. And when that time came I would be ready. I had prepared everything. Beside my on the couch was a backpack, looking innocent sitting there. Inside however, was a pair of binoculars, a raincoat (In case it rained,) a banana, and a small sandwich (For a small snack.) I was ready. I heard Grams call to me: "Samantha, dear? I'm going out now okay? I'll be back in an hour or two." She called to me, while slipping on her leather pumps, and grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I call back, as if to not care. I look at Grams out of the corner of my eye. She opens the door and quickly closes it. I hear her lock the door.

"Hello Rose!" I hear the muffled call from Grams, as she greets our next door neighbor. Ug. Just _thinking_ about Mrs. Wedgewood made shiver in horror. For one thing, she knows I'm living with Grams. So I've got to er… _help_ her run errands. More like she's blackmailing me. And for another note, she got these freaky looking bruises from falling off the toilet seat… Then after a small polite conversation, I hear Grams clip-clop down the hall. I shivered; pumps aren't what I call the best shoes to wear. High-tops are. But then-again, I really would her rather wear a pair of freaky leather pumps, than the shoes Mrs. Wedgewood wear. These freaky black rubber things.

I grab my bag, and slip on and lace up my high-tops. I open the door and peer out into the hallway. There wasn't anyone there, so I hopped outside, locked the door and bolted out to the fire escape. Slipping through the door, I run down the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. That's almost impossible though, the stairs of the fire escape are extremely rusty and old. I groaned when the stairs made a huge squeaking noise.

But what I saw underneath me made my blood freeze, as I peered down the fire escape. I saw Grams. Grams. She was taking the fire escape down to who-knows-where-she's-going. God, time's are a changin', seriously. Holding my breath, I looked at Grams to she if she spotted me or not. She hadn't, I let the air out with a whoosh. Now I snuck down the fire escape without a problem, ducking behind a bush when I got down. _Damn, where's Grams going? _I was curious, and my curiosity gets the better of me.

Now I'm following Grams all over the place, and it's hard. Every block she looks behind her. It's like she knew I was going to follow her. Please. I'm not that noisy, I think.

So I follow Grams all over the place. At first I thought she was going to the mall, hardly something to hide from me. But she wasn't. She passed the mall. Looking at the mall I saw people walking around, enjoying their day, while I was ducking behind trees and bushes, and even once a garbage can. Ekkk…Following Grams out of the mall area, I saw her head to a street that made my eyes bulge out.

Cypress Street.

She's going to see my favourite old person.

Hudson Graham.


	3. Chapter 2

What happens when I follow my grandmother?

_A Sammy Keyes story_

_G u t – Chama_

_Author's Notes_

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I'm really happy and excited about this fanfic. I'll try my hardest to capture the Sammy-ness character… --;;

_Disclaimer_

When I own Sammy Keyes, monkeys will blow up the universe.

Chapter two

_So I follow Grams all over the place. At first I thought she was going to the mall, hardly something to hide from me. But she wasn't. She passed the mall. Looking at the mall I saw people walking around, enjoying their day, while I was ducking behind trees and bushes, and even once a garbage can. Ekkk…Following Grams out of the mall area, I saw her head to a street that made my eyes bulge out._

_Cypress Street._

_She's going to see my favourite old person._

_Hudson Graham._

"Oh gosh!" I gasp. I mean who wouldn't. Truly I wouldn't care at all if Grams was heading over to Hudson's. Well, maybe a bit. But not too much, the thing that got to me is that Grams was _hiding _this from me. Like she couldn't trust me at all.

_No time to act like a complete idiot! _I scolded myself. I hurried along after her, hoping nothing stupid was going to happen.

I cringed when we reached Hudson's place, and dove behind a bush setting my bag down and tried getting comfortable. Not going to happen. The bushes aren't very luxurious for hiding in. There are millions of bugs creeping an' crawling around in them. My best friend 'Germaphobic' Marissa, would probably be freakin' out right about now. Go figure.

Now this is seriously scaring me. I really just need to know why Grams wants to hide something so small from me. a She's officially going out with Hudson, and she doesn't want me to know. b She's pretty afraid that I'm going to be all immature on her, and freak out. Or c Both of the above. I'm pretty sure it's both.

So I listen. Just listen. I need to know what they're hiding from me.

"Hello Hudson!, how are you today?" I hear Grams ask as she shuffles up the steps in her pumps.

"Why hello there Rita! I'm swell, how about you?" I hear Hudson reply. Then the sound of his boots swinging of the railing.

"I'm not too bad actually. But I'm starting to think Samantha's getting suspicions." Grams laughs. "She doesn't seem to trust me."

Hudson laughs.

I really want to just jump out of the bushes and tell Grams, "Well yeah! One can be suspicious can't they?" But I don't. That would be like committing suicide.

Grams chuckles. "Samantha's such a bright girl. I can see why that Casey likes her."

My jaw just drops. It hits the ground with a BAM. I mean, how can Grams say that? Casey is Heather, _Heather Acosta's_ old brother. Why would she say that! I mean she's seen him a grand total of once, and has never even talked to him before.

I can just see Hudson grinning. "Well Casey seems like a fine young man. Nothing like his sister. I mean, he's stuck up for Sammy so many time before! Would you like a glass of something Rita?"

"Of course Hudson, thank you." Then I hear Hudson pour Grams a cup of who-knows-what. "Ah yes. That Casey is a very persistent boy. I mean he figured out my phone number, and I've even talked to him numerous times. Samantha must really like him too. I mean she wears the little horseshoe on her high-tops everyday."

My jaw drops even farther, and I want to sink down into a big blob-o-goo. Why would Grams think I liked Casey? He's psycho Heather's _brother._ Sure. They don't act alike, but really.

"Uh-huh." I hear Hudson say. "I figured. I really don't see why Samantha never wants to admit it." He pauses. "I mean, even her _mother_ thinks they make a perfect couple. Remember that time we went out for dinner on Samantha's birthday? The Acosta's were there remember? And Lana was raving on and on about how Casey was cute and all."

"Of course I remember. Who wouldn't?"

Now I don't know how much more of this I can take, but I stay put anyways.

Then it all hit me. Casey really did like me. After all the things he did for me. But what if he didn't? I mean, for all I know he could just be bluffing. Trying to get his evil sister mad. I mean, that's what _she _said. But really. Why am I believing her.

I shook my head to try and clear out the picture of Casey. This Chocolate brown eyes… His huge smile… _No, no NO! _I mentally shouted at myself.

Trying to come back into the real world, hearing Grams and Hudson deep in conversation.

"Ah yes. Samantha's just shy when it comes to love. I remember when she first told me about Casey she want all red." Grams gave a hearty laugh.

"I think we should talk to Casey." Hudson ponders out loud.

"I suppose that would be a good idea. But we mustn't let Samantha know, she would murder me."

Yeah, that's right. I would! I couldn't just believe that _this_ is what Grams was hiding from me. They were talking about me! Fuming I listened.

"Alright Rita. I suppose she would. But I feel bad about hiding things from her. She's really and truly a bright young girl." Hudson got up from his chair. "Now I really think you should get going. You wouldn't want Samantha to worry now would you?"

I can just hear Grams laugh.

"Yes, yes. I really don't know how you're going to talk to him." Says Grams getting out of her chair.

"Well I'll find a way… I always do." Says Hudson.

"Of course you will dear." I hear Grams reply.

That's probably the utmost freaky thing I've ever heard Grams say. Since when had she started calling Hudson that? I pondered for a second, and still I didn't remember a time that Grams had called Hudson _'Dear'_.

"Hey Mrs. Keyes! Do y'know where Sammy is?" I heard an extremely familiar voice call out.

Oh God. It's

'Sir Luncan Royal Duke of York' This might be wrong…--;;

The one with the huge smile, and chocolaty brown eyes.

With the 'cute' freckles.

Yes, the one and only Casey Acosta.

Oh god. I ducked, hoping he didn't see me. I listened intently.

"Oh, hello Casey!" I hear Grams call. "I think she's back in the apartment." She tells him.

Now this was news to me. I had no idea he knew I lived with her. But then again, I never knew he had figured out Grams number. Scary. I squirmed, this wasn't the exact thing I was thinking about. I didn't know how I was going to get out of this, people where all around me. There was no escape.

"Oh, I see." I hear Casey respond.

Then Hudson says. "Casey m'boy! Have a seat, I need to ask you something."

I groan. Hudson's going to ask.

"Er. Alright…" I hear Casey shuffle in his baggy pants up to Hudson's porch.

"So Casey, this is concerning Samantha." Grams says sitting back down again.

"Er, right. What about Sammy?"

"Well, it's alright if you do. I mean it's better if it's you…" Grams starts.

"Uh… is there something wrong with Sammy?" Casey asks.

I'm yelling in my head. _Yeah! Something is wrong! Grams don't!_ I'm debating whether I should jump up and yell at her to stop.

Then Hudson finishes it off. "Do you like Sammy?"

Casey stutters for a second. "Well yeah sir, I thinks she's great. She's a great friend-"

"No…" Grams shakes her head. "We mean do you _like _her?"

Casey looks down at his feet and asks. "You mean like… If I … l-love her?"


End file.
